


Воровка

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: В захудалом трактире за сотни миль от дома не ждешь встречи со знакомым лицом. Пусть и смутно знакомым.
Relationships: Stalyan/Cassandra
Kudos: 10





	Воровка

В захудалом трактире за сотни миль от дома не ждешь встречи со знакомым лицом. Пусть и смутно знакомым.

\- Ты… Кассандра, да? Та бешеная девка с мечом, подружка Рапунцель, - бесцеремонно цедит Стальян, подсаживаясь на соседний стул.

Зал пропитан горьковатым дымом, кислым запахом дешевого пойла и ароматом жарящегося на углях мяса. В углу завывает полная молоденькая менестрель, но ехидный голос перебивает и песнь, и гул праздных разговоров.

\- За девку можешь и получить промеж глаз, - огрызается Кассандра.

У нее был нелегкий день. Впрочем, сложно вспомнить, когда дни были легкими в последнее время.

\- Помнишь меня? Я как-то чуть не увела Райдера под венец прямо на глазах твоей солнечной принцессы.

Кэсс ухмыльнулась.

\- Жаль, что ты этого не сделала… Стальян, верно?

Воровка кивает, театрально вскинув голову и поправляя каштановые с проблеском меди волосы.

\- Та самая, да. Впрочем, оглядываясь назад, я ни о чем не жалею. Жизнь, знаешь, оказалась куда интереснее, когда не приходится волочиться за бородатой скулящей псиной. Пусть и борода довольно ухоженная…

\- Чего ты хочешь? – резко перебивает ее Кассандра, недоверчиво щурясь.

Стальян делает добротный глоток эля из деревянной кружки, а после придвигается ближе.

\- Мне бы не помешала компаньонка, ненадолго. Не волнуйся, тебе не придется воровать… и убивать тоже. Если сама не захочешь, конечно. Парочка ублюдков, раньше работавших с моим отцом, подмяли под себя небольшой городишко, что в нескольких днях езды отсюда. Я думала оказать жителям услугу… а накопленное ими в прошлом добро… - Лицо ее озаряет хищная ухмылка. – Прикарманить себе.

\- И почему ты решила, что я стану тебе помогать? – фыркает Кэсс, смотря в тарелку и скучающе ковыряя вилкой свое рагу.

От бесстыдно оценивающего взгляда воровки ей становится не по себе – но виду она не подает.

\- Я слышала о том… что случилось в Короне. И, если правильно понимаю, ты в странствиях. Так что, почему бы не пуститься в небольшое, оплачиваемое в конце приключение, которое дарует тебе возможность погеройствовать? Ну и, думаю, моя компания тебе придется по душе, - широко ухмыляется воровка.

\- О да, - хмыкает Кэсс. – Всю жизнь мечтала путешествовать с Юджином в юбке.

Прежде, чем она успевает отреагировать, аккурат меж ее пальцев вонзается кинжал. Менестрель сбивается посреди песни, а гуляки смолкают от грохота вонзившейся в дерево стали – все взгляды устремлены в их сторону. Вокруг душная и неловкая тишина.

Лицо Стальян кажется спокойным – выдает лишь подрагивающая бровь.

\- Я. Не. Флинн Райдер. Детка, я много больше, чем гребанный нытик. И умею не только красиво языком чесать, да красться по кустам.

Прежде, чем шокированная и, как бы ей не хотелось признаваться в этом себе, заинтригованная Кассандра успела что-то сказать в ответ, она обнаружила свою руку в крепком рукопожатии прохладной ладони Стальян.

\- Значит, договорились.

***

Драться бок о бок с бестией оказывается занимательно: Кэсс училась биться у стражников, а Стальян – у тех, кто часто оставлял этих самых стражников в дураках, с набитыми шишками. Рядовые идиоты, пусть и умелые, вроде Стэббингтонов, не годятся в подметки аристократке мира преступности.

Подлость и грация отлично сочетаются в ее худощавом ловком теле – и легкий клинок режет доспехи, как масло. А на случайных идиотов, принимающих пару путешествующих в одиночку девушек за легкую добычу, им «везет». 

В битве с отребьем все средства хороши, и, как бы сильно не раздражала, порой, сама Стальян, ее мастерство Кассандра не могла отрицать.

Что-то есть завораживающее в ней, острой на язык преступнице с родинкой на скуле. Но, стоит Кэсс заметить, что она слишком долго задерживает на воровке взгляд – и она неловко отводит его в сторону.

***

Ночь теплая, но воздух влажный, а ветер прохладный – пахнет приближающимся летним дождем. Они разбивают ночлег под кроной большого дуба: сквозь шепчущие на ветру листья виднеются огни просыпающихся звезд. Кассандра смыкает глаза, успокаиваясь от тихого потрескивания костра: она – по левую сторону от него, а компаньонка – по правую.

Их разговоры обычно сводятся к пережитым в странствиях приключениям, обсуждениям драк, из которых они стабильно выходят победительницами, плана Стальян на маленький городской переворот и к обмену почти безобидными колкостями.

Но однажды речь должна была зайти о Рапунцель, и этот день настал.

\- Знаешь… Почему я стала менее… Гадостной, что ли. Эта девчонка, Рапунцель, и правда может заставить других поверить, что они лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Как солнечный луч, пробивающийся в чащу темного леса.

\- Не думала, что поэтичные метафоры по твоей части, - сонно бормочет Кассандра.

Это не та тема, на которую ей хотелось бы говорить. Пусть прошли месяцы, слишком свежо. И слишком больно.

\- Но вряд ли я бы смогла бы быть с ней рядом… постоянно. Как ты. Или Райдер. Чем дольше смотришь на солнце, тем сильнее жжет. Светящаяся, идеальная… Знаешь, почему днем не видно звезд? Их затмевает солнце, - задумчиво произносит воровка, глядя в ночное небо. – Поэтому я предпочитаю луну. Она светит мягко, но может провести сквозь тьму даже в самый темный час.

Кассандра горько усмехается, открыв глаза. Стальян смотрит на небо, а она смотрит прямо на Стальян.

\- Удивительно, но в чем-то ты права. Нелегко постоянно быть в чьей-то тени… Даже если падает эта тень от кого-то… замечательного.

В груди Кэсс пробуждается тупая боль, и она сглатывает.

\- Я была в тени отца. В тени Райдера, умудрявшегося превратить «наши» достижения в «его» достижения. Хотя, если бы не его харизма и везение, он бы давно покоился на дне морском с валуном, привязанным к щиколотке.

В голове возникает образ барахтающегося в воде Юджина, и Кассандра стыдливо хихикает. 

\- Отцы слишком многого ждут, а потом удивляются, что их ожидания приводят лишь к желанию сбросить оковы. Перейти… черту, в каком то смысле, - бормочет Кэсс.

\- А пошли они все к черту, - улыбается Стальян, заглядывая ей прямо в глаза. – Может, я все еще хочу стать лучше, ну, насколько это возможно. Но не ради чужих ожиданий, а ради самой себя. Хотя, не могу отрицать, воровать стало куда приятнее, когда после надирания задниц толпа тебе аплодирует, а не пытается проткнуть вилами.

От тепла блестящих в свете огня фиалковых глаз пробудившаяся внутри Кэсс боль затихает.

***

Было куда веселее, чем воительница ждала, когда подписалась на путешествие с непредсказуемой едва знакомой воровкой, когда то пытавшейся убить ее… подругу. Конечно, возникло несколько непредвиденных обстоятельств и ошибок в расчётах – пришлось доставать непутевую бестию из тюрьмы, переодеваться в местных стражниц, выпускать из загона свиней для отвлекающего маневра, но в целом…

\- Что ж, путешествовать с тобой... увлекательно, - признается Кэсс, пока напарница копошится в сундуке с награбленными драгоценностями.

Стальян подходит к ней, и на её тонкой шее блестит новенькое золотое ожерелье с рубинами. В руке ее поблескивает серебряная брошь, украшенная черным опалом. И, не спросив, она цепляет добычу Кассандре на плащ.

\- Не сомневалась, тебе она идет. Думаю, ты хочешь спросить, что дальше. После того, как мы рассчитаемся. Если, конечно, ты сама еще не решила.

На лице Кассандры появляется предательский румянец.

\- Я… не решила. Еще.

Лицо Стальян оказывается близко, слишком близко – вот уже она чувствует ее дыхание на своих губах, а руки на талии. Кэсс не знает, податься ей вперед или отодвинуться, но ладонь сама тянется к волнистым каштановым волосам. И, кажется, вопреки обещанию не воровать ни у кого, кроме злодеев, Стальян кое-что украла у нее самой.

Поцелуй – мягкий и сладкий, удивительно невинный. Кэсс проводит пальцами по ее щеке, касается губами родинки, носа и теперь целует уже сама. Крепче, глубже и смелее, чем от себя ожидала.

\- У тебя еще есть время подумать, - шепчет Стальян ей прямо на ухо, а после утыкается носом в бледную шею.

По телу Кассандры бегут приятные мурашки.

\- Если это приглашение остаться с тобой, то я согласна.

Улыбка Стальян впервые за все дни их совместных приключений выглядит не ехидной, а просто счастливой. Воровка оставляет еще один пылающий поцелуй на ее губах.

\- Интересно, Кэсс, как быстро ты об этом пожалеешь.


End file.
